1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of telecommunications, and in particular, to systems, methods, and software that determine a wireless configuration for a wireless transceiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Besides voice telephony services, many residences today have access to other communication services such as access to the Internet. There are some communication devices that integrate various communication services. In one example, a residential integrated services hub provides voice telephony services and high speed access to the Internet. Thus, many different user communication devices such as phones and computers plug into the hub, and the hub is connected to a communication network such as the public switched telephone network and the Internet.
Some of these hubs use wireless communication to communicate with the user communication devices and other wireless communication devices in the area. One problem is these wireless communication devices may cause interference or signal degradation with each other. The configuration of a wireless communication device controls how it operates. For example, configuration parameters can include a range of frequency, range of power control at specified frequencies, and power ranges of the wireless signals the wireless communication device uses. Thus, the configuration of the wireless communication device is important to prevent interference or signal degradation with other wireless communication devices in the area.
Additionally, the location and geographical layout of the wireless communication devices in an area are important in determining their configuration. One method of determining a location of a wireless device uses a triangulation method of using the signal information from surrounding wireless devices to pinpoint the location. Typically, at least three surrounding wireless devices are needed to pinpoint a location.